


Home Away From Home

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [46]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M, Jess is Brave, POV Jess, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for the “You stay, I stay” prompt at primeval100.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “You stay, I stay” prompt at primeval100.

The sky was orange, the creatures roaming across the plains unknown to science. And now it was their home.

Jess looked at Becker, clearly in pain even in sleep. The ARC was destroyed, their team scattered throughout time. She could only hope that they were at least together, that everyone had made it through an anomaly at Connor's spaghetti junction.

That's why she'd followed Becker when he tumbled through an anomaly, why she'd been at his side as a creature's claw caught him unawares.

“You stay, I stay,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.

No matter what, she'd never leave him.


End file.
